


At Last

by Liadt



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan has Orac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenskyewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenskyewalker/gifts).



> Written for ravenskyewalker as part of Fandom Stocking 2015.

“At last, Orac is mine!” crowed Servalan, triumphantly.

“What are you going to use it for? Find where Blake has escaped to,” asked Travis, hopefully.

“Don’t be such a fool,” said Servalan, scornfully. “I’m going to put Orac to good use and use it for what it should have always been used for.”

“Which is?” Travis hoped he didn’t sound too dim.

“As a box for my extensive jewellery collection!” said Servalan, raising her arms into the air in exultation.

Travis looked non-plussed at this revelation. 

Servalan lowered her arms. “You didn’t think I was going to use it as a fish tank did you? It would leak,” she said in response to his expression.


End file.
